secret_team_undercoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Jasper
Jasper is a recurring main antagonist who makes her very first appearance in the episode The Return. Biography Physical Appearance Personality Jasper is a very menacing and an extremely loyal and ruthless and a very advanced combatant as well as a very skillful fighter and a very determined enemy agent working under the elite leadership command of her leader known as Angelina Diamond, the overall head of The Yellow Division. Jasper first starts off her intense battles by making the very first move towards any of her or her leaders' enemies that get in her way during her missions as shown when she immediately attacked Christopher and Alice May in the episode The Return which was in fact her debut episode as well as the very first mention of her commander overall, which in turn, caused both Terry Wilson and Rochelle Alexandra to wince and express so much extreme fear towards that name. Jasper then boards her warship along with the other agents and then she begins her very next phase of her own team's revenge and directly shows a deep-centered hatred for Christopher who reminds her of her former ally known as Milton McPhail. Jasper reveals that her former leader was in fact Milton McPhail who eventually turned on her and goes deeper and deeper into hiding and far, far away from her and The Dark Side as well as The Dark Side Leaders' Divisional Authority in general while the entire leadership authority taking over her next mission assigning brand new back to back partners to her later on who Jasper's initial dismay and very extreme frustration. Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper Jasper first and foremost, shows a very great amount of respect for The Dark Side's highest-ranking leaders, The Dark Side Leaders' Divisional Authority, and elite agents who are of any higher classes way above her. Jasper is a very modern fighter according to the use of many versions of currently modern weaponry including a very advanced and very modern crash helmet as her base of attacking her foes in fights including spy wars. Jasper somehow immediately begins to start to mentally break down during all of her most recent battles as she even loses her composure and shows a lot of very major signs of extremely sadistic and extremely battle-crazy and even very extreme power-crazy symptoms starting from the episode Crash Landing, Part 1 up until the crash landing finale titled Crash Landing, Part 5. Jasper, according to the three-part event titled Underlings, has now become very insecure about her own physical and mental strength inside of her as she even goes so far as to refuse help from her enemies during the first spy war over the planet. Quotes Relationships Skills Trivia * Jasper * Jasper and Holly Blue are both the very first two known enemy agents working for The Dark Side as court members of The Dark Side Leaders' Divisional Authority who rules the whole organization overall. * * * * * * * * * Appearances Season 6 * The Return (First Appearance; Main Antagonist) * Jailbreak Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Character History Characters